


Not so vanilla

by ReverieIsItsPleasure



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 07:44:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6320872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverieIsItsPleasure/pseuds/ReverieIsItsPleasure





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal night at the Museum of Natural History. Well, as normal as you could get when every single exhibit came to life every night. You sat on the steps in the main lobby talking on the phone to your friend. 

 

 

“It’s driving me crazy. He hasn’t done anything yet. Like we’ve kissed but that’s about it. You think he’s vanilla? I dunno. I wish he was a bit more aggressive, you know. Just take me like one of your concubines already. I don’t know if he actually had any concubines, I’ve never asked him. I doubt it, the way he is. Anyway it’s getting late. I’m gonna go find my vanilla pharaoh boyfriend. Yeah and hopefully get to second base tonight. I know right? Like touch a boob dude, seriously it’s okay. Alright text you in the morning, bye.” 

 

 

You sat there a few minutes longer, checking your Instagram before going to find Ahkmenrah. When you looked up he was already standing here, staring at you strangely. 

 

 

“Come with me Y/N. There is something I must show you.” He said after a few moments. He led you down the hall, half dragging you towards the security office.

 

 

“Whoa Ahk, slow down. Where’s the fire?” You joked as you turned the corner entering the small office. 

 

 

The second you reached the office Ahkmenrah grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head. He slammed you back against the wall. The force of the shove caused you to gasp out loud. Your eyes went wide as you stared at him. His face had changed. His eyes were dark, piercing and hungry. No longer their usual green color, they burned with unadulterated lust. He was smiling, but there was nothing sweet about that smile. He looked like a predator that had finally cornered his prey. He licked his lips as his eyes roamed your body. You were frozen, shocked by his sudden boldness. Your knees began to buckle beneath you. That look on his face ignited something inside you. A rush of warmth flooded your most intimate regions. Your breath quickened causing your chest to rise and fall rapidly. Ahkmenrah watched your heaving breasts and let out a low, sinister chuckle. He spun you around, pressing himself against your back. He released his grip on your wrists to slid one hand down into your hair. He ripped your head back, exposing your neck to him. He sucked on your throat. His other hand ghosted down your chest toward your stomach. He unbuttoned your pants and slowly pulled the zipper down. His fingers slithered their way underneath your panties. And slowly made their way down toward your slit. 

 

 

You tried to form a sentence, a word, anything. Was this really happening? All you could do was moan as he sucked at your neck. Your hands clawed at the wall. The feel of his fingers between your folds made your whole body thrum and tingle. You were practically dripping with desire. 

 

 

“Do you want to know what I want to do to you Y/N?” Ahkmenrah said as he dipped his finger into your entrance. His finger slid in and out, slowly. Once, twice, three times before adding another digit. “You are so wet. I’ve barely touched you and you are already this wet for me? What a wanton little whore you are.” He growled into your ear. Ahkmenrah pumped his two fingers inside of you mercilessly. The hand that was tangled in your hair was now on your breast, squeezing hard. 

 

 

“I want to rip your clothes off you. Your shirt first. Then your bra. Once your breasts are exposed I will suck each one. I want those beautiful breasts in my face, smothering me.” He pinched your nipple hard through your shirt. Then began rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. “Then your jeans, and finally your deliciously soaked panties. Oh Y/N, I can’t wait to taste you. I want to lick that sweet cunt of yours. I’m going to dip my tongue inside of you. Making you moan my name. Make you beg. And when I’m done tasting every part of you I am going to flick my tongue against your clit.” His fingers drenched from your wetness, found your clit. And began rubbing light circles around it. “Faster and faster I’m going to lick and suck. Thrusting my fingers deep inside you. I’m going to bury my face between your thighs until you’re screaming.” Ahkmenrah rubbed your engorged nub faster, pressing harder against it. You bucked your hips against his fingers in a frenzy. You could feel the walls inside of you tighten. There were no sounds other than Ahkmenrah’s torturous voice and your pounding heart. You moaned so loud you practically screamed unable to control yourself. You didn’t care who heard. No one else existed at this moment. 

 

 

His other hand left your breasts and clamped down around your mouth. “I forbid you to make a sound. Do you hear your king Y/N?” His voice deep and feral. “Not. A. Sound. You. Do. As. Your. King. Commands.” He said slamming his fingers back inside you with each word. You stifled your moans as much as you could. His fingers slid back to your clit, continuing their rampage as before. You bit your lips, trying desperately not to moan. It was damn near impossible. His fingers worked their magic making your whole body tremble. You threw your head back, squeezing your eyes shut. 

 

 

“Good girl. That’s a good girl. Don’t you cum yet either. You don’t cum unless I command you to.” His hand left your mouth before resting on your exposed neck. He squeezed gently. “And to think I was going to be gentle with you. I have half a mind to bend you over that desk and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk after. Would you like that Y/N? Tell me Y/N. Tell me what you want.” He purred in your ear, nibbling between sentences. 

 

 

You voice was barely above a whisper. “Please let me cum. Please. I love the way you finger me. Please.” You could feel his arousal now pressed against you. 

 

 

“Please what?” He asked. 

 

 

“Please my king.” You could feel him smile against your neck. 

 

 

“Good Y/N. Good.” He kissed your neck sweetly as he stopped rubbing your clit. He pulled his hand out of your pants, then turned you around to face him. His smile widened as he looked at you, disheveled and panting. “No, you cannot cum. Not tonight.” 

 

 

You stared at him, confused. “Wh-What?” 

 

 

He takes a step back from you, looking you up and down again. “This is your punishment Y/N. For assuming I was ‘vanilla’.” 

 

 

Your eyes went wide, remembering the conversation you just had on the phone. He must have heard. Ahkmenrah reached his hand up and caressed your cheek. “You mistake my politeness for being ‘vanilla’. I had no intention of rushing into anything, but since that is not what you want. Well. Perhaps I will just do whatever it is I want now.” He moved in closer again, pressing himself against you. “Tonight you will be punished. You are not to cum until I say. Do not touch yourself later Y/N. I will know.” 

 

 

He smiled at you, the same smile he had earlier. That predatory smile. “Tomorrow I will fuck you all night. And you will cum for me over and over.” You physically shivered at the thought. The searing need for him to touch you returning with a vengeance. 

 

 

“And the next time you displease me. I may have to take my hand to that beautiful backside of yours. While I fuck you from behind.” He grabbed your ass as he said it, his eyes darkened. “Perhaps I will do that anyway. Would you like that Y/N?” 

 

 

The only noise that came out of your mouth was a pathetic whimper. Ahkmenrah cupped your face, forcing you to look him in the eyes. 

 

 

“You wanted the pharaoh Y/N and I shall give him to you. But the question is, can you handle him?”


	2. Chapter 2

In the corner of your living room sat a moss colored overstuffed arm-chair. With copper nail-head trimming and short wooden legs. Not exactly a throne by any means. But he looked no less regal sitting in it than if the chair was made of gold and trimmed in jewels. Even in normal everyday clothing, there was no denying he was once a king. Ahkmenrah was leaning forward in the chair, legs spread apart with his hands clasped in front of him. His eyes roamed your body. 

You stood naked in the middle of the room, awaiting your orders. The instinct to cover yourself was hard to resist. The breeze from the open window licked your body. Making your flesh prickle and your nipples stiffen. Or was that his stare. You glanced over at the window, wanting desperately to close it. Ahkmenrah shook his head. 

“Leave it open, I want everyone to hear you scream.”

His voice sent shivers down your spine. You tried not to squirm as you ‘displayed’ yourself for your king. Tonight you were his concubine, his toy, his pet. You wondered if this would have been a normal scenario with Ahkmenrah back when he reigned as pharaoh. Your imagination ran wild. But you dared not ask. You were not permitted to speak to the king. Only if he commanded. 

He sat back into the chair. His face melting into the shadows, save for his mouth. You watched as his long slender fingers caressed his lips and chin. Slowly a sly, predatory grin spread across his face. You pulse raced as your sex grew wet with anticipation. You felt your lips and clit begin to swell. You watched his tongue glide across his lips. The carnal need to have that tongue lapping at your folds was insatiable. Then he spoke, his voice thick and commanding.

“On your hands and knees. Crawl to me. Slowly.”

Your eyes spanned the distance between you and the pharaoh. Fifteen feet. Fifteen feet on your hands and knees. You looked up at Ahkmenrah, still wearing that smug smile. He seemed to revel in your hesitation. Gradually you lowered your body until you were on your knees. Taking a deep breath, you bent forward, placing your hands on the soft mahogany carpet. Slowly you moved one hand out in front, then dragged the opposite knee forward. You continued to crawl toward Ahkmenrah, never taking your eyes off his mouth. He shifted his body in the chair, spreading his legs wider. A very prominent bulge was now noticeable in his pants. You were getting wetter by the moment. The heat between your thighs intensifying. Creating a searing burn begging to be quenched. A deep throaty groan escaped Ahkmenrah’s mouth as he rubbed his rapidly hardening member through his pants.

You stopped in front of him and sat up so that you were kneeling. Your breasts on full display. You spread your knees apart as you sat back on your feet. Exposing yourself to him. Ahkmenrah chuckled as he sat forward. His eyes coming into view. He stared at your sex with such a blazing hunger that you began to feel yourself drip with desire. He lowered himself down from the chair so that he was also on his knees. His bulge straining against his pants. He moved to your side.

“Put your hands behind your back Y/N. Do not move them, or I will punish you.”

You crisscrossed your wrists against the small of your back. Ahkmenrah placed a hand on the nape of your neck. He leaned in and whispered in your ear.

“That was very improper Y/N. Opening your legs like that. Did I command you to spread those luscious legs apart for me?” He purred. “No. I did not.”

Then in an instant, he shoved your head down to the floor. Instinctively your arms shot out in front of you, bracing yourself from harm. But Ahkmenrah still had ahold of your neck. He stopped your face inches from hitting the floor. 

“What did I tell you Y/N? Did I not say to keep your hands behind your back?” He asked. “Do you really think I would have hurt your beautiful face? Oh Y/N. Disobedience will not be tolerated.”

Your eyes were wide, staring at the floor. Immediately you placed your hands behind your back once again. Ahkmenrah moved behind you. Then he grabbed your hips and forced your ass high into the air. Your breathing quickened with the anticipation of his next move. Every nerve on high alert. 

“Mmmmm.” He said thickly as he rubbed and squeezed your backside. “Such a pretty little ass. Exquisite even. I shall take so much pleasure in this.”

And with those words the hand that was fondling your ass disappeared. And then suddenly an open palm hit your backside with a loud slap, causing you to gasp out loud. Your hips jolted forward at the sting of pain. Ahkmenrah smacked you again. 

“Your ass is mine.” SLAP “Your lips are mine.” SLAP “Your mouth is mine.” SLAP “Your body is mine.” SLAP “And you will do exactly as you are told.” SLAP

Your skin was fire. You tried to stay silent, save for your pants and gasps. Every sensation, from the breeze of the open window to the ticking of a clock was elevated. He continued his assault on your backside until you were a wet, writhing mess beneath his hands. Ahkmenrah rubbed the sore red spot on your rear end for a moment. And then his hand disappeared again. You braced yourself for the next barrage of slaps, but nothing came. Instead you felt his hand glide slowly between your folds. Back and forth, again and again. 

“You’re dripping. I believe you are enjoying this more than you should.” He growled.

He pulled his fingers away from your plump wet slit. You heard the sound of Ahkmenrah sucking his fingers behind you.

“Delicious. Ah Y/N, you taste delicious. Your smell is so seductive.” Ahkmenrah moaned. 

His fingers returned to your slit. Slowly he slid one finger in, then another and another. Stretching you wide. His thumb teasing the entrance of your ass, circling delicately. You could no longer hold back your moan, your desire to be filled. Your hips began rocking against his fingers. Ahkmenrah allowed you to fuck his fingers for a few moments before he pulled them out. He grabbed your shoulders and pulled you back against his chest. He took your hands from behind your back. One of your hands he placed on your breast. The other he placed on your sex, his middle finger on yours. He forced your finger on your clit. He began rubbing both yours and his finger against your engorged nub. Alternating between slow and fast circles, taking you to the edge. He took his hands away from yours and unzipped his pants. 

“Pinch your nipple Y/N. That’s it. Harder. Pleasure yourself. Yes pet, very good.” Ahkmenrah said as he rubbed his swollen member against your ass. “You’re so wet. I love how wet your pussy is for me.”

He stroked his cock against your backside with one hand. His other hand he placed around your neck, squeezing gently. Ahkmenrah pressed his face against the side of your head. Biting and sucking your earlobe. 

“You want to cum, don’t you? Beg me. Beg for your release pet.” He groaned against your ear.

“Please Ahkmenrah. Please let me cum. I want to, I need to, so bad. Oh God, please.” You whimpered.

You bucked your hips against your hand, faster. Your muscles began to clench inside your hot, wet walls. Pressure coiled deep within your heated core. Tighter and tighter, until you couldn’t stand it anymore. 

“Cum now Y/N.” Ahkmenrah ordered, his voice deep and low. He squeezed your neck tighter. “Cum for me.”

You dipped your head back, crying out in bliss. Surrendering to the intense explosion of pleasure between your thighs. You melted against Ahkmenrah’s chest. But only for a moment before he pushed you back down, face first into the carpet. You felt his cock slide in and out of your drenched folds. He teased your entrance, slowly piercing your sex with the tip of his cock. He groaned behind you as he thrust into you, filling you completely. He dug his fingers into your hips as his thrusts became fast and hard. Your inner walls began to swell again. He pulled out entirely before ramming back into you, hard. He slapped your ass again and again and again. Harder each time. The line between pleasure and pain blurred completely. You pushed back on him, taking his cock deeper. The harder you slammed back into him, the louder he moaned. 

“Fuck me Y/N.” He grunted. “Take my cock. Ahh fuck. You’re pussy feels so good. Feels so good. Fuck me just like that.”

You slammed your ass into his hips, over and over. Finding your rhythm, taking control. Ahkmenrah grabbed your ass with both hands. Your slick, wet pussy began to squeeze around his cock as you neared another orgasm. 

“That’s it, cum all over my cock. Fuck yes. Scream for me Y/N! Scream for me!”

You screamed out, a loud unintelligible wail. Your muscles pulsing hard and fast around his cock. Bathing it with your sweet juices. Ahkmenrah grunted and after a few slow thrusts, stilled inside you. He pulled out of you slowly. Then wrapped his arms around your shoulders, bringing your body upright with his. He started to suck on your neck. You tried to relax, to go limp in his arms. Ahkmenrah snickered in your ear.

“Oh my sweet pet.” He snarled as he grabbed you by the hair and slapped your pussy. “We’ve only just begun.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ahkmenrah had you against a wall, slowly fucking you. He was running his hands all over your body. Touching every inch, memorizing every curve. His hands finally rested on your ass. Squeezing with each gentle thrust. He made you cum twice against the wall already. You reveled in his tender thrusts as you slowly come down off your high, catching your breath. He fixed his eyes on yours. A devious smile played across his face. 

 

 

“Y/N? I want to ask you something.” 

 

 

You moaned. “Anything.”

 

 

“I want you to call me something. Just a few times. Perhaps, scream it for me.” 

 

 

He stared at you, smiling the most perverse smile you had ever seen. “Alright.” You barely whispered. 

 

 

“Call me daddy while I fuck you.” 

 

 

You felt yourself swell in an instant. Your pussy became so slick, so wet, soaking his cock inside you. 

 

 

He smirked. “Oooh, does someone like that?” His thrusts began to pick up pace. “Do you enjoy it when I divulge my fantasies to you, Y/N?”

 

 

“Yes, daddy.”

 

 

His eyes immediately glazed over. His nails began to dig into your ass. 

 

 

“Say it again Y/N.” He demanded.

 

 

“Yes. Daddy.”

 

 

His thrusts became harder, deeper. He began sucking and biting on your neck. “You like it when I fuck you good and hard don’t you? Tell me, naughty little girl. Tell me how you want it.”

 

 

“Fuck me harder, daddy.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah pulled his face out of your neck and glared at you. His thrusts became frenzied, almost erratic. He was slamming into you. Wildly, savagely. His lips curled over his teeth. “This what you want?! Is this how you want me to fuck you?!”

 

 

“Yes daddy! Oh God! YES!!” You screamed.

 

 

He was growling and grunting loudly with each thrust now. His primal hunger, his absolute lust for you seemed insatiable. 

 

 

You smiled wickedly at him. “Cum for me, daddy.”

 

 

His eyes went wide. His mouth opened. Out came a stream of ancient Egyptian words that made you quiver with carnal pleasure. Then he threw his head back and screamed. The sight of him unraveling sent you over the edge. You screamed with him as both came together. He grabbed you by the back of your neck, and stared deep into your eyes before kissing you. 

 

 

Panting and gasping for air, he managed to get out. “I love you, Y/N. By the Gods do I love you.”

 

 

“I love you too Ahkmenrah.” You said as you placed a hand on each side of his face. “And I love that you are so not vanilla.”

 

 

Ahkmenrah laughed. “I do not know why you would have thought otherwise.”


End file.
